The present invention relates to a conveying device for conveying a group of objects from at least one infeed station to an outfeed station.
In known machines objects arranged in groups, such as rolls of kitchen paper, are conveyed from an infeed station to an outfeed station by means of a single endless conveyor which is moved stepwise to pick-up separate objects and, subsequent to forming a group, to transfer this group to the outfeed station. The conveyance of these objects is thus relatively slow and it is the main object of the invention to provide a conveying device which operates more quickly than those devices known hitherto.